Talk:Mass Effect: Redemption
DLC Hmmmn...interesting...I heard this whole thing provides a backstory to a DLC. --Fatherbrain30 01:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Next time add a subject/headline. No it adds backstory to Liara's character and Liara related sidequests in ME2. --Revan's Exile 02:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You do realize that there is strong evidence for a Liara DLC? --Fatherbrain30 03:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) All I have heard is one line of code found buried in the files of the pc version. That is not strong evidence. --Revan's Exile 03:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That and when Redemption was announced, they said it would tie in to some DLC they'll be releasing. I don't know about you, but I want to fight that salarian. --Fatherbrain30 03:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Source? As for fighting the salarian unless he is more difficult than the typical DLC boss I am not going to care. The DLC bosses are to easy. --Revan's Exile 03:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How about reading the article? --Fatherbrain30 03:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The article is long, if you can't/won't point to a specific section why should I even listen to you? --Revan's Exile 04:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Because it's on the third paragraph of the introduction, if you're gonna come in here and act knowledgeable, at least have the reading to back it up. --Fatherbrain30 05:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Just a quick word from a completely disinterested individual... let's all take a nice, deep breath, and approach this from a less confrontational stance, eh? I'm not pointing fingers or making accusations, just saying that this does seem to be getting a little tense, and tense is bad, generally speaking. Hope this helps! :) SpartHawg948 05:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, there is some code in the game that points towards DLC along with some audio files to boot, but without official announcement it's not something that should be placed in the article. There are also audio files in the game that point to a romance between a female Shepard and Jack that were cut, and the files remained. The case could easily be similar for the Liara files and that is why it is not considered an official, verifiable statement for the DLC.' It's very likely', yes, but not definite. As for "backing it up," you're the one who has something to prove, not him. If you're going to make statements without being willing to provide the sources yourself, that falls on you. If the issue is an absence of evidence, not presenting said evidence is not going to solve the problem. CipherCero 05:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Fatherbrain30, CipherCero is correct it is your job to prove your claims and the only proof that is acceptable is an official announcement. What people would like to do, intend to do, or looking at opportunity of doing, don't count. --Revan's Exile 13:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Is that why you're hostile? Cause you thought I wanted to edit the article? No, most certaintly not, except for that Dragon Age Ogre fiasco, I believe Speculation shouldn't be put there or anywhere else. I only just wanted to TALK about it, on the TALK page, in a nice conversation about the possible future DLC. Do I make myself clear? Fatherbrain no edit wiki, no hurt fatherbrain. And to clear things up, well he already said it, but the third paragraph shows links to various sources for the possibility of the DLC. Once again, no edit wiki. --Fatherbrain30 02:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It is interesting and is possible that they could release something in the future. There is some evidence becasue there is too much in the series to let it go to waste. However this is my opinion. Again it is possible but until something official, let's hold off on any edits. Lancer1289 03:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Once again, no problem, that was never my intention. --Fatherbrain30 03:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Never said it was just giving my opinion. Lancer1289 03:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, still a little apprehensive about the hostility. Why stop at DLC? I think this whole storyline could fit to be that rumored Awakening style expansion.